


The Warmth of Another

by NikAdair



Series: You're My Forever Loves [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied BokuAkaKuroKen, They really just love each other, akaashi is willing to help in any way he can, kenma has a hard time sleeping alone, sleepover, they have a bit of a heart to heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: Kenma laughed, ducking his head so his hair curtained his face. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?”Akaashi couldn’t help but laugh with him, rolling his eyes. “How am I ridiculous? I’m just stating the truth.”“You’re ridiculous because do you know how cute that was?” he said, looking at him. Akaashi’s face burned, and he looked away. Kenma started laughing again. “Oh come on, don’t be like that.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Series: You're My Forever Loves [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864117
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	The Warmth of Another

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three of AkaKen Week! Given that I've been using these prompts to add more to 'You're My Forever Loves', I went with sleepover for this one!  
> The opening scene was inspired by a conversation I had with a friend, and of course I immediately thought of AkaKen having this conversation, because they're secretly dorks.  
> This one takes place the night before 'You're Far Sweeter' of my BokuAkaKuroKen series.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

The ringing of his phone was what pulled Akaashi out of his thoughts as he stared at his laptop. He looked down at it, not fully registering the picture that flashed on before it faded to black. His mind was a little sluggish, having been trying (and failing) to write. His phone started to ring again, and this time he was able to register who it was.

“Hey Kenma,” he said, putting the call on speaker phone as he looked back to his laptop. He typed out a sentence, frowned at it, and promptly deleted it.

“First off, you didn’t answer the first call, rude. Second, what’s your favourite kind of milk?” Kenma asked.

Akaashi froze, the question not making any sense. “Favourite kind of milk?”

There was a sigh on the other end of the call. “Yes, Kaashi, favourite kind of milk. Keep up.”

He scowled down at his phone. “And you say I’m the rude one.”

“Just answer the question.”

He laughed, thinking. He’d never been asked this before. Had never had to think about it. “Probably strawberry milk,” he said, finding it to be the best answer he could come up with.

“Oh my god, could you be any more childish?” Kenma asked. Akaashi scowled again, glaring down at his phone.

“I’m hanging up now,” Akaashi said, finger hovering over the ‘END CALL’ button.

There was movement on the other end and a thud. “Kaashi, please don’t.” He could hear the pout on the other end, and he smiled.

“I’m guessing the milk question wasn’t why you called,” Akaashi said, turning his attention back to his laptop. At some point, he’d typed out ‘strawberry milk’, and he deleted it, waiting for Kenma’s response.

It was a minute before he spoke again. “No, it wasn’t.” Kenma’s voice was small, almost embarrassed. “I-- could I come over? I can’t sleep without Kuroo here.”

Akaashi’s heart squeezed, and he smiled softly. “You know you never have to ask, Kenma. The door is always open.”

“Thank you, Kaashi,” Kenma said. “I’ll be there soon.”

“I’ll see you then.”

-.-.-

Kenma was walking in through the door half an hour later. In that time, Akaashi had closed out of his writing program and all but thrown his laptop in frustration, opting to move to the living to read. He looked up when the door opened and closed, and put his book down when Kenma made a beeline for the couch.

He practically fell into Akaashi’s lap, his head resting on his thighs while he curled in on himself. Akaashi rested a hand on his hair, running his fingers through it. “Are you doing okay?” he asked quietly, watching Kenma’s eyes close.

“Just stressed is all,” Kenma murmured, leaning a little into Akaashi’s thigh. He smiled down at him, scratching Kenma’s scalp. He sighed, relaxing.

“Is that all?” Akaashi said, his hand continuing its movements.

Kenma rolled onto his back, looking up at him. He bit his lip, a blush dusting his cheeks. “It’s lonely when Kuroo isn’t there,” Kenma said, almost inaudibly. Akaashi felt himself starting to blush. “I didn’t want to be alone.”

Akaashi cupped Kenma’s cheek, running a thumb over his cheekbone. “I guess it’s time we start looking at getting an apartment for all four of us, isn’t it?” he said, watching Kenma lean into the touch. It was moments like this that reminded him of just how affectionate Kenma could be when he wanted.

The comment brought a sparkle to his eyes, and he sat up, looking at him. “Do you mean it?”

“I do. Of course, we’ll have to wait for Kuroo and Bokuto, but I think it’s time.” Akaashi laughed a little, making Kenma tilt his head a little. “I never really thought about it, but it does get kind of lonely living by myself.”

Kenma laughed, ducking his head so his hair curtained his face. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

Akaashi couldn’t help but laugh with him, rolling his eyes. “How am I ridiculous? I’m just stating the truth.”

“You’re ridiculous because do you know how cute that was?” he said, looking at him. Akaashi’s face burned, and he looked away. Kenma started laughing again. “Oh come on, don’t be like that.”

He pointedly kept his gaze anywhere but Kenma. Said boy stopped laughing, and he felt the couch shift. Kenma stood and walked into Akaashi’s line of sight, and Akaashi turned his head away, refusing to look at him. Kenma followed, but he turned away again.

Kenma sighed, and Akaashi was going to look over at him when he felt him sit in his lap. He looked at him, his face burning, and Kenma smirked. “I win,” he said, voice low.

Akaashi tried to think of something to say, but his brain had short circuited, not anticipating that Kenma would sit in his lap. Kenma laughed, leaning his head against Akaashi’s chest. “You are the worst,” he managed to squeak out (Akaashi would deny that his voice was anything but steady).

“If I were the worst, I’m sure you wouldn’t be with me,” Kenma said, leaning away just enough to look at him. His face was dusted with a blush, and this close, Akaashi could see the circles under his eyes from countless late nights working on school work.

He reached a hand forward, brushing over Kenma’s cheeks where the circles were. “Kenma, how much sleep have you gotten recently?”

Kenma bit his lip, looking away. “Enough,” he muttered.

“Kenma,” Akaashi said, tapping his cheek in a signal to look at him. Reluctantly, Kenma looked at him. “How much sleep have you gotten recently?”

He stayed quiet, but it was all the answer Akaashi needed. “You need to take better care of yourself when Kuroo isn’t around.”

“You’re not any better,” Kenma muttered, leaning his forehead against Akaashi’s chest again.

Akaashi sighed, resting his hands on Kenma’s hips. He rubbed small circles into them, trying to get Kenma to relax. “I know I’m not, and I know I stay up far later than I should and work myself far more than I should. But we’re not talking about me. You need to get more sleep.”

Kenma’s hand balled between them, and he turned his head to look to the side. “You don’t know what it’s like to have to sleep alone when you’re so used to having someone next to you. It’s almost impossible to fall asleep.”

His hands stilled. Kenma was right, he didn’t know. He didn’t get the luxury of having someone to share a bed with. A pang of something went through his chest. Kenma bolted upright, his eyes wide. “Oh my god, Akaashi, I didn’t mean to say that. I wasn’t thinking. I didn’t mean it the way it--”

Akaashi leaned forward, cutting Kenma off with a kiss. He blinked at him when he pulled away, and Akaashi smiled a small smile. “I know you didn’t. And you’re right, I don’t. And I’m a little jealous, if I’m being honest.”

Kenma tilted his head, and Akaashi continued. “You get to have Kuroo there all the time and fall asleep in his arms. I’m here all alone, going to bed with no one there, and waking up wishing someone was.”

His voice had started to grow tight, and he cleared his throat. “It’s hard knowing that, but I try not to let it bother me, because I’m just thankful that I have you guys.”

He wasn’t really aware that he had started to tear up until Kenma reached forward, swiping away a tear that had started to fall. “I’m so sorry, Kaashi,” he said, cupping his cheek. Akaashi laughed a little, wiping his eyes.

“Don’t be. Even more reason for us to get that apartment,” he said, his voice small. He had more he wanted to say, but a yawn came out instead, and both of them laughed. “I think it’s time for bed.”

Kenma nodded, but neither of them moved, lost in their thoughts and each other’s eyes. It took another yawn from Akaashi to get them to stand up from the couch. Kenma took hold of Akaashi’s hand, lacing their fingers tightly, and pulled them to his room.

They got ready for bed and curled up close under the blanket. “You know I love you, right?” Kenma asked, his head tucked under Akaashi’s.

“I do, and I love you, too,” Akaashi murmured, pulling Kenma closer.

“Thank you for letting me come over,” Kenma said, his voice already being pulled down by sleep.

“Like I said, the door is always open for you,” Akaashi responded, kissing the top of Kenma’s head. He hummed, snuggling closer. “Though I think you should know that strawberry milk is still the superior milk.”

Kenma groaned, swatting at Akaashi’s arm. “You dork, go to sleep already.”

Akaashi laughed, wrapping his arms tighter around him. He closed his eyes, feeling the exhaustion of the past week catching up with him, and he was able to stay awake long enough to hear Kenma’s breathing even out as he fell asleep before he followed suit.


End file.
